


Like a Knife

by Nendian



Category: Captain America
Genre: Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-06
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-02-13 20:04:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12991530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nendian/pseuds/Nendian
Summary: The Soldier bowed his head over the paper. The hair he’d pushed back before fell into his eyes again. He ignored it, and his hand holding the marker hovered over the page. He hesitated.“It’s okay,” Steve repeated. “Go ahead.” He watched as the Soldier lowered the black tip to the page; heard the squeak and shudder as the marker dragged unevenly across the paper.Steve stared. He held the marker like a knife.





	Like a Knife

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [despite the threatening sky and shuddering earth (they remained)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823671) by [praximeter (Zimario)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zimario/pseuds/praximeter). 




End file.
